¿Merece la pena?
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: ¿Merece la pena el dolor y sufrimiento por algo que no sabes cuanto durara?


**Primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, espero que Sanzo no me alla quedado demasiado blando... **

**Espero que os guste:)**

* * *

Sanzo sonrió a la oscuridad. Y luego protestaba por que lo llamasen "mascota"... ¿Qué iban a hacer si el mono estúpido se comportaba como tal?

Todas las noches Goku se desliza hasta su cama cuando creía que ya estaba dormido. Como un animal fiel que no soporta dormir si no es con su amo. Que vela por su sueño ya seria decir demasiado, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una cría.

El monje gruñe —aunque nadie le ve ni le oye, tiene que seguir conservando su actitud de "tipo duro"—, y lo sube mejor a la cama, pasando la manta por encima de ambos. Aun dubitativo —a pesar de que sabe que siempre termina haciéndolo— posa una de sus manos en el pelo del mono. Señal que el cuerpo de Goku siempre espera antes de pegarse más a su cuerpo y tomarle de las ropas o, directamente, abrazarlo.

Y Sanzo luego dirá que no, y si alguien hiciera alguna pequeña—aunque fuese mínima— alusión a esas noches ya podría verse con un tiro entre las cejas. Pero le gusta, se siente cómodo con ese contacto—a pesar de que siempre fue reacio al contacto con cualquier otro ser humano—. Tan cómodo que hay veces que su cuerpo se siente tentado a desear más, deseo prohibido, porque no será solo carne, también sera alma. Un alma que le costó demasiado recomponer los pedazos. Un alma que aun tiene grietas por las que se cuela la sal y escuece...

Goku se mueve. Pasa los brazos por su cintura y se acomoda más en su pecho, haciendo que el movimiento de sus cabellos le cause pequeñas cosquillas. Ademas de eso se esta babando el muy idiota... ¡Y encima de él! Frunce el ceño y le pega con el puño que hacia unos segundos le acariciaba con parsimonia el pelo. Goku protesta con un gruñido y se despierta.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta soñoliento y sobresaltado.

— ¡A tu cama mono! No pienso tratar con bebes.

Goku se limpia la baba que le cae por la comisura de los labios balbuceando un "¿Eh?". Sanzo entrecierra los ojos, tiene el revolver en la mesita ¿y si le pega un tiro y acaba de una vez? Piensa con su habitual tono de desprecio. Nadie lamentaría la muerte de ese mono estúpido... "Salvo tú" oye una voz conocida, demasiado conocida, en el fondo de su mente. Sal de nuevo a sus grietas...

En el tiempo de un pestañeo tiene al mono pegado a su cara, ¿qué cojones hace el maldito simio?.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sanzo?

— Que tengo un mono estúpido que me usa de peluche para dormir y me baba. ¡Eso pasa!

— No, no hablaba de eso...

Los ojos de Goku lo miran, entornando las cejas con preocupación, demasiada preocupación. Sanzo suspira cansado y se masajea el puente de la nariz con el indice y el pulgar.

— Que te duermas simio.

Silencio. Ningún movimiento y todo sigue igual.

— Sanzo...

— ¿¡Qué!?— lo mata, de esta lo mata.

— ¿Tengo que volver a mi cama?— ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Otro suspiro por parte del monje.

— ¡Haz lo que te de la gana!

Se echa y cierra los ojos. Pero los vuelve a abrir al sentir algo en su cara, más concretamente en sus labios. Sanzo lo sujeta por la frente y lo echa hacia atrás. No le da tiempo a formular la pregunta, Goku responde antes.

— Dijiste que hiciera lo que me diera la gana.— dice como si eso justificase hasta una violación.

Sanzo ya no sabe que hacer. Siempre un cosquilleo en los labios, que va por su cuerpo dirección sur. Los separa para soltar una bordearía y se cruza con la mirada de Goku en el proceso; expertamente, anhelante y preocupado. En su cabeza Sanzo no deja de oirse a si mismo repitiendo "no" cual rezo. Sabe lo que pasara. Ya paso una vez, ¿quien le dice que no lo hará de nuevo?

Sin embargo finalmente se acerca. Sin apartar sus ojos morados de los castaños del otro, acaricia su quijada con los dedos y le responde con otro beso corto. Su expresión se vuelve a endurecer tras unos segundos y se tumba en la cama de espaldas a Goku. Se deja abrazar por la espalda y cierra los ojos, a sabiendas de que no podrá dormir. Sigue dudando, siempre seguirá dudando. Si algo volviera a suceder, si volviera a quedarse solo, ¿seria capaz de soportar el dolor? Y, ¿merecería la pena? ¿No esta su vida lo suficientemente hecha mierda como para hacerla mas?

Transcurrido bastante tiempo a ojos de Sanzo se gira. No cree que le vaya a dar la respuesta, aun así lo hace. Y casi no lo ve, pero lo siente. En cuanto vuelve a acomodar su postura Goku se ata a él de nuevo con los brazos. Sabe que esta dormido por como respira e igualmente parece que sigue con un ojo abierto para controlar sus movimientos.

Se da cuenta de dos cosas: merezca o no la pena, Goku no le dejara otra opción que seguir, y que si, si por supuesto que merece la pena.

* * *

**Gracias por leer^^**


End file.
